


Can you fix my broken crown, Tony Stark and Bruce?

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Bruce, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, F/M, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Male Loki, Sex Slave, Suicide Attempt, Talks of Sucide, Thor disapproves, debates on the righteousness of suicide, dom-in-training bruce, female loki having sex with tony or bruce, graphic talks of how one wants to do his/her suicide, intersex jotunn loki, male loki having sex with tony or bruce, slightly based off of the ancient magnus bride, sorta - Freeform, steve rogers disapporves, submissive loki, they/them loki, timeline starts after Hulk fixes Loki, tony and bruce give loki lots of hugs, willing selling oneself into slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Loki is ready to die after being deemed innocent of the crimes. He counts how much bleach to drink to die, how many times he needs to jump off the tower to die, how many times he must slit his throat to die. He is fed up. Someone tells him something to changes his pathway. He willingly sells himself into slavery to Tony Stark. Tony and Bruce are searching for a submissive to spice things up. Tony gives Loki the option. Now Loki is their sex slave. Thor is outraged at his actions and Steve finds it gross. Loki couldn't be happier as Tony and Bruce's Kitty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Will isn't dead here, just really useless at finishing their already written works. Anyways...this series is kink heavy so I'll be posting the kink featured in the note above incase that one isn't anyone's cup of tea and you can just skip it.
> 
> This is just the setup so no kink in this one! Your safe

It had all started by someone saying to him “If you don't want to live, give yourself to someone who does”, now he leaned against the railing waiting for Tony. Tony would either laugh at him, pity him or understand. Fury had offered to make him just like Bucky. Yet part of him protested. Killing people was all Thanos, not him. 

Tony had wondered what Loki had wanted with him, the God was acting all odd after being “fixed” by the Hulk. Thor had the biggest smile, yet Loki's green eyes looked dull. He saw the way Loki looked at the passing cars, almost counting how many it would take to create his death. Tony pulled on Loki's arm abit, making the God turn to him.

Loki ended up explaining and Tony was shocked. Tony was mad at Fury, mad at Thor for not noticing yet he lacked any anger at Loki. Even has Loki suggested with a straight face being harvested for organs for Tony to learn about magick, he couldn't bring himself to be mad. Tony thought back at what Bruce had been suggesting and hoped Loki would go for it.

“ I got a better suggestion. Bruce and me, we've been at this for a long time. He had bought it up first and I whole heartedly agreed. If your so sure your that fed up, be our submissive, Lokes. It's not all about the sex. We'll become your foundation and we'll give you the love your starved for. We can give you a purpose again” Tony suggested. 

“Submissive?” Loki asks. “I may know what that is but I think we use different terms where I am from” Loki adds.

“Good point. You'll wear a collar and take orders from both of us. Some will be sexual orders, some will be minor stuff such as watching tv with us or go out with one or both of us. You'll live in the tower with us. You'll have free food, roof over your head and get to explore any sexual stuff your backwards realm frowns on. “ Tony explains. 

“And me being Gender Fluid?” Loki asks

“Don't know what that is, Lo, just explain away” Tony says.

“ I was born Male but I'm sometimes female and I shift my form to match how my gender is for the period. My true form however is intersex so thats even weirder for you I suspect.” Loki explains.

“I know intersex, we have that on here too tho it's very rare. Me and Bruce are both Bi, Lokes, so no issue there. We can even buy you some cute girly cloths if you want” Tony says.

Loki thinks on it, he has nothing to lose and nothing left. He nods and holds his wrists out to his slaver. He's oh so tired, and oh so fed up. Maybe this could be the spark he needs. Tony pulls Loki into his arms and holds the God close to him.


	2. Snakes, sex and the thrill of gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later, Loki is well into her slave training and her masters give her the first taste of what it means to be "Kitty" instead of "Loki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half hearted age play. Loki's female form appears to be 15-16 but Loki's real age is well over 1,000. So not true age play but Tony enjoys Loki's female form appearing teen-ish. So unsure if it counts but warning just in case.

Loki stood in her room in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her green eyes looked less dull, sure the bags were still there however. She had grown her hair out abit more. She trailed her eyes down her body. A black collar with a snake charm was now on her throat. A sign she belonged to her masters. She had sold herself into sex slavery to Tony and Bruce 6 months ago. She had her own room and she was treated fairly. 

Half her room held stuff for girl day and the other half held stuff for boy day. Her room was witchy with green and bronze colors. The colors of Frigga's clan. Even a ravenclaw robe hug on her closet door. Which made her smile when she thinks of Bruce giving her that gift. 

She looks to her wrists and sees the cuffs, another sign of her enslavement. Though that word seemed odd to her. Was it truly slavery when one sells themselves? She liked the cloths she was wearing. A tan tier skirt that rested at her ankles, a white lacey sweater that had a green snake in glitter with black knee high socks on. Her masters were trying to pull her away from always wearing black but ordered her to always have something green on. 

She clipped on her green snake ear cuff on her left ear. It was a gift to reminder her masters she was left handed. She didn't wear make up but was allowed to paint her nails if she wished. Loki had painted them the same color as her eyes. She turned to the door when she heard it open. Tony walked in and smiled at his slave. Loki had really bloomed under her slave training.

He walked over and ran his hands though his slave's black hair and grinned at her. Loki was his to do as he see fit. Sometimes that meant sexual acts, sometimes he just made Loki kneel to see how she was learning, and sometimes it was having her be a companion to him or Bruce. Female Loki was abit of a learning curve. She looked 15-16 years old and was shorter than him. Steve had been livid and called it age play. Tony had enjoyed the teenage look and ordered Loki to stay that way. Loki had clearly obeyed as he took stock of her. His eyes looked at her chest, he greatly enjoyed Loki's favoritism of being barely a B cup. He liked his women with smaller breasts. He liked the look Loki had dressed herself in.

“You happy, master?” Loki asked him

“Very cute, Kitty” Tony answers her

“Any orders, master?” Loki asks, fully facing him.

“I was thinking you should cook me and Brucie bear breakfast today, Kitty” He says.

“Yes, master” Loki says as she holds out her wrists to him.

Tony clips chains to Loki's cuffs and a leash to her collar in the back. Loki walks beside him, thrilled at the sound the chains make on the floor. Tony smiles at her, as he leads her to the kitchen.

“What am I to cook, master?” Loki asks him

“we want some of your famous pancakes, Kitty” He answers her.

“Yes, master” Loki says and starts to make the batter.

Tony left Loki to her chore and collected Bruce. Bruce loved the smell of his Kitty cooking. A few of the Avenger took offense to them making Loki cook, but he knew Loki loved to cook. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

“Yes, master?” Loki asks as she adds eggs to the batter.

“You look so cute today, Kitty” Bruce says, making Loki blush.

Tony smiled watching his slave and his lover interact. Loki had taken to the role with ease. The only issues had been teaching Loki to disobey Thor and only obey him and Bruce. Loki was so used to always obeying Thor. Thor had been livid and thrown a fit. Odin had instead offered to sell Loki to him, just like Loki's birth father had done before him. Tony paid $3 million to own Loki as a slave. Thor shot him nasty looks on missions. Loki had barely blinked at being sold as a real slave. She had told Tony all the ways she had dreamt of death.

“Do you want to know the ugly truth of my dreams, Tony?” Loki had asked him. Tony had just nodded. The God smiled and listed all the ways they had dreamt to die.

“ I will gut myself so my parts will fall out all over the floor”  
“ I will drink so much acid, that my insides will look like a red ocean”  
“ I will Behead myself just to see what my brains look like”  
“ I will throw myself from the tower roof, just so I can be a bird before I paint the pavement with my blood”

After that, Tony had covered Loki's mouth with his own and felt Loki's tears on his cheeks. He wrote the check and had Loki in chains a few hours later. Thor had no clue that enslavement was Loki's own plea to Tony.

Loki plated her masters meal and walked over to the table. Tony sat down and Bruce joined him as Loki laid each master's plate down. Tony patted Loki's chair to let her know it was her turn to sit and eat. Loki nodded to her master and sat down. She cut up her own pancakes and went to eat a piece but stopped at her mouth. The meal shifted in her mind's eye to the man Thanos had tricked her to eat. Her hand shaked. Tony moved his chair closer to her, rubbed her back as he talked her though it. He took the fork and started to feed her himself. 

Bruce deices to run some arrans for Tony and goes upstairs to collect his kitty. He opens Loki's door and finds his slave updating her blog. Loki started a blog about being a submissive and talking on issues such as rape after care and being bipolar. Nobody knew it was Loki aside from her masters. Loki wrote herself as “Kitty”, Tony as “master” and Bruce as “Master's mate”. Loki was allowed to speak freely on what they did together as long as Loki didn't out them. 

“Kitty” Bruce says.

“Yes, master?” Loki asks.

“Come here” Bruce orders.

Loki puts her laptop down and walks up to Bruce, holding out her wrists in submission to him. Bruce unclips the chains from her wrists, takes them off and unchains her collar from the wall. Loki looked at him curious, she was only ever without a chain if she was leaving the tower. Her collar had to stay on at all times, inside and outside the tower however. Bruce lifts her chin to inspect that his slave kept her collar on and then combs her long hair.

“Where are we going, Master?” Loki asks

“Tony ordered some stuff and we're going to go collect it, Kitty” He answers her

“Yes, master” Loki says.

He takes her by the hand and walks her down to the lobby and puts a jacket on her. Loki obeys him as she zips it up. She was immune to cold but it looked weird when it was winter and she had no jacket on. Walking outside the tower was still something Tony and Bruce were working on. Loki couldn't call them masters outside, and chains would make her look like she was escaping a serial killer. Loki was so well behaved that it took a backseat but it was something they mused on how to solve. 

He got some looks due to Loki being so submissive but most kept it to themselves. He handed the boxes to Loki as they left another store. Loki stopped walking and Bruce turned to see why. He notices her eyes was caught by a display in the window. A green blanket with a snake on it. Bruce smiled and walked into the store. She was over due for a gift for being so obeydant he felt. Loki takes the bag, adding it to the collection unaware its for herself. 

They take a few hours before returning home. Tony smiles, happy to have his Kitty return. Loki sees him holding her chains and puts the boxes down and kneels infront of him to be returned to slavement. Tony is gentle as he returns her to the chains. 

“In my lap, Kitty” Tony orders, Loki obeys him as she climbs up and curls up on Tony's lap, nuzzling him warmly.

“Your being warm to my today, Kitty” Tony says as he lifts up her skirt.

“I love my masters, so why wouldn't I be?” Loki asks, blushing at the act

“Such a good Kitty, you know where your den is, don't you?” Tony asks as he trails a hand up her leg, towards her inner thigh.

“Yes I do, Master” Loki says, eyeing the hand, hopefully it will go all the way.

“Does Kitty need a good petting?” Tony asks.

“Yes, Master, I am getting...wet..” Loki says, still shy to talk dirty

Tony smiles at her as he pushes her underwear into her wetting opening, liking how some of her wettness is starting to coat her inner thigh. Loki moans into Tony's shoulder.

“What can I do to you, Kitty?” Tony asks.

“Anything you want. I am nothing but your protity and slave, Master. I'm just here to be a toy for you and Bruce to get off to. You can hit me, fuck me, whip me, mark your name into my skin. I am an object and nothing else” Loki answers him.

“Good, Kitty, your so well behaved. Maybe you might even get a good fucking if you keep this up” He says as he pushes her underwear in and out of her.

Loki moans get louder and her blush creeps over her whole cheeks. Bruce gets hard watching Tony play with their Kitty. Tony takes off Loki's sweater and unclips her bra, letting her breasts be exposed. Tony fodles them into becoming hard in his hands. Loki moans out 'Master” as her nipples harden.

“So, Bruceie bear, what should I do to our little Kitty here?” Tony asks, grinning at his boyfriend.

“ I think you should fuck her pussy as she lets me fuck her mouth” Bruce says, rubbing himself in his jeans, being dom was new to him and he often worried he was disrespecting Loki by talking such a way.

Tony grins at Bruce's idea and orders Loki to the floor. Loki obeys, kneeling on the floor. Tony perks her ass up for him as he removes her wet underwear. Bruce slips off his jeans and kneels infront of her face.

“Okay, Kitty, here is what's going to happen. I'm gonna fuck your pussy until I cum. Your gonna worship Bruce's cock by sucking on it. If your a good little girl and deep throat him, there will be a reward for you. Understand, Kitty?” Tony says to her

'Yes, Master, I am happy to be your sex toy today...” She says between pants.

Tony speads her legs and starts to finger her pussy to be ready for him. Bruce moans as Loki takes him into her mouth, happily. Tony enjoys the sight of cock in Loki's mouth, weather female or male. Tony thrusts his cock into her soaking pussy right to his balls. Loki cries out in pleasure. Bruce smiles at his Kitty. Loki laps up Bruce's pre-cum from the head of his cock as she moves him deeper into her throat. Bruce groans at the feel of Loki's tung on his head. Tony grips Loki's hips and starts to get rougher.

Bruce enjoys the sight of Tony's cock moving in and out of Loki, as Loki moans around his cock in her mouth. Tony slaps Loki's ass, knowing how much Loki loved being spanked. Loki cries out. Tony grins at that and hits her harder and harder, making her ass rosy red. Loki's cries get louder and louder. Bruce can barely hold back as he watches, the sounds of Tony's balls hitting Loki's skin, the sounds of Tony's hand on Loki's ass and the lewd sounds coming out of Loki's mouth.

'That's it, Kitty, take that cock. I know you like cock in your throat” Tony says as he angles differently.

“Gods, I know thats for her but if you keep that up, I'm gonna fill her throat with cum” Bruce says.

Tony laughs at that as he feels her pussy starting to clamp down on his cock. Tony uses the chain on her collar to whip her back. Loki screams out in pleasure of the cold chain hitting her warm back. Bruce looses it and shoots off his cum deep in her throat. Tony moans at the sight of Loki swallowing his lover's cum, whipping some of it off her chin. Tony can't stand the sight and releases deep inside Loki's pussy. Loki screams Tony's name loudly at the feeling of Tony filling her to the top. Tony grins watching some of his cum drip out of her onto his floor. Loki is panting as she feels the cum in both her mouth and pussy. 

Tony pulls her right onto her knees by the chain to her collar, pulling her wrists infront of him. He forces her chin up, making her look right at him.

“Such a good Kitty, you took so much cum. Do you want to know your reward, kitty?” He asks her.

“Yes, master” Loki says

“You get to choose who does what but your reward is one of us eating your pussy out and one of us sucking on your breasts until you cum. What do you want, Kitty?” Tony asks.

“I..I want Bruce to eat me out and your on my breasts, Master” Loki answers.

Tony nods. Bruce lays down and Tony sits Loki onto Bruce's face. Bruce starts to lick up Tony's cum from his Kitty's pussy. Loki archs her back and cries his name out. Tony smiles at that and pulls her forward, taking a breast into his mouth. He licked, sucked and bit on Loki's nipple. Loki cries out his name and shivers above Bruce's face. Bruce starts to fuck Loki's pussy with his tung, making Loki moan.

Tony grins at the sight of his once shy Kitty loosing herself to sex. Loki feels herself getting warm and the coil getting tight in her belly. She can feel control slipping away to her masters who are tag teaming her.

“Master....” Loki moans

“Yes, Kitty?” Tony asks, teasing a breast in his hand

“So close...Master...so close...gonna cum...” Loki says, panting

“You better cum on 3 or you'll have to wait until the next time we play to cum, Kitty. You know the rules” Tony says to her.

“1....”

“2...”

Loki cries out loudly as she cums on Bruce's face. Tony smiles and has Javis record the sight so he can jerk off to her later. Loki falls forward into Tony, panting.

“Good, Kitty, you cummed so much too” Tony says, fingering her juices.

“Yes, master, you...make me so wet...so..naughty...” Loki says

“You get enough to drink, Bruce?” Tony asks, grinning

“Yes, she cummed so well. Such a good Kitty” Bruce says, rubbing her back.

“Now, Kitty, you will go take a bath. Then you will get dressed. Then I expect you in the lab. Do you understand me, Kitty?” Tony says.

'Yes, Master” Loki says.

Loki walks to her room in the nude, cum still running down her slim legs. Tony liked the sight of it so made the rule Loki couldn't wear cloths back to her room. Loki didn't mind, it in fact excited her. She slips into the bath and smiles to herself, dripping her head under the water. She loved being Kitty so much.

Loki dries herself off and goes for cloths when she sees the blanket. Tears spring into her eyes at the sight. Loki runs her hand over the snake on the blanket. Water droplets from her hair run down her back as she just stares at the gift from her Masters.

Tony and Bruce smile via Jarvis at Loki getting emotional over the gift. They loved their Kitty so much, and loved to make her feel loved.


	3. Sometimes it pays to have a cute ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets her first cold with her new masters. After she gets better, Tony takes her to the play room. Tony gets a lesson in just how messed up Loki's mind is and Loki in turn learns what is expected of him should he become Tony's bondage slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense Bondage + Fluffy after care

Tony was surprised when Loki didn't come down for cooking duty. Loki never skipped before. He went to his Kitty's room to see why. He saw Loki still in bed, coughing into her closed hand in her sleep. He laid a hand on her forehead and found her ice cold to the touch. His beloved Kitty was sick. Tony slipped his arms under her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Kitty?” Tony asked softly

“I..don't feel good , Master” Loki says.

“Where does it hurt, Kitty?” He asks her

“My throat...my chest...so hard to breathe, Master” Loki says

Tony nods and takes her to Bruce. Bruce looks up as Tony lays Loki on the table with her snake blanket. Bruce eyes him, neither one had confessed to a medic kink so he was unsure what to expect.

“Brucie bear, our Kitty is sick” Tony declared to him.

Bruce jumps up from his chair and lays a hand on her forehead. Loki groans abit and curls into herself. Bruce rubs her back as he gives her medication to make her feel better. Tony takes her to his lab, laying her down on the couch so he could watch over her as he worked. 

Tony lost a whole day as he worked on his new project. He almost didn't hear Loki coming towards him. He was taken aback at first, have gotten used to female Loki but smiled when he saw male Loki was back. Aside from the yawn, Loki looked good. He pulled his Kitty into his arms and Loki melted into him.

“You feeling better, Kitty?” Tony asked him

“Much better, Master, I guess Thor bought back some weird cold and gave it to me. The ass...” Loki says, pouting

“So..what kind of Kitty do we have today,hmm?” Tony asks, eyeing Loki up and down

“Male today, Master” Loki says, blushing at the way Tony is eyeing him

“Good, I've missed that cute little ass of yours, Kitty. Might have to have some of it...” Tony drawls as he runs his hands down Loki's ass

“Yes, Master” Loki says, moaning abit at the touch

“You wanna try something new today, Kitty?” Tony asks

“You..want to start training me as a bondage slave, Master?” Loki asks

“Yes, think you can be trained?” He asks.

“Yes, Master, I can learn to take your pain” Loki says. 

Tony is thrilled and strips Loki of his cloths. He walks Loki nude to the play room, enjoying the sight of his Kitty nude. Loki blushes as the air is on his slowly hardening cock after so long under heavy blankets. Tony pushes Loki inside and locks the door. Tony sits Loki on a wooden chair in the middle of his play room. He links the chains to posts on each side of the chair, and does the same for his ankles, something new. He clicks a chain to Loki's collar and steps back to enjoy his new toy.

“Now, I'm gonna explain how this is different and the different rules, Kitty” Tony says.

“ Yes, master” Loki says

“Here you can't cum without asking first. Each session we will try to make you endure longer and more intense pain. I will be calling you a slut and whore. You'll be expected to endure anything I order of you, understand so far, Kitty?” Tony says

'Yes, Master” Loki says.

“Good. You'll also be expected to drop your normal speech for hyper sexual talk. You will talk dirty about yourself and also me as we play. You will tell me how wet your pussy is or how hard your cock is. You'll tell me exactly how badly you wanna eat cum or have cock in your ass. You'll also be expected to pleasure me over yourself.” Tony keeps on explains.

“Yes, Master” Loki says.

“I will also be the only one allowed to dress you as I see fit. Sometimes you'll be nude, other times you'll be wearing fetish cloths. Also the punishments for failing or disobeying will be more severe in here. You will be whipped, flogged, spanked and I would like to train you to take electric play. Maybe even some knife play. You'll wear a cock ring as a male.” Tony continues. 

“Yes, Master” Loki says

“How much of that turns you on and how much of that scares you?” He asks.

“I'm alittle scared, Master, but also really hard at the idea of it. I want to be owned and I want to hurt but I want to hurt in the right way. I want to feel so much pain only to be taken care of by you. I'm sometimes scared of what I want to try...” Loki says, looking away shyly

“After care is sacred law here, Kitty. After a session, we will go to my room and I will clean your wounds, then dress you in something of your request and I will feed you some chocolates then you will nap on my chest as I sing your praises for enduring my pain” Tony says, lifting Loki's face to make him to look him in the eyes.

“I would like that , Master” Loki says

“Now to start, what are you, Loki?” Tony asks,

“Your dirty whore, Master” Loki says.

Tony hums happily then roughly kisses Loki's lips. Loki moans into the kiss and gives himself over to Tony. Tony unclips Loki from the chair and shoves Loki to the floor. Loki winces abit but doesn't get up, he looks at Tony to see what his master wants. Tony gets out his fav whip and stalks towards Loki.

'On your knees, Whore, your back to me” Tony says.

Loki nods and gets on his knees, his back to his Master. Tony takes off his own jeans and boxers as he eyes his whore with smug pride. Tony cracks the whip on Loki's back without warning. Loki cries out in pleasure. Tony repeats the act, making an “x” on his whore's back. Loki cries out. 

“What are you, Loki?” Tony asks as he rubs his fingers on the red marks.

“A whore, Master” Loki says, panting

“Good, you know your place. Now we'll see just how well you can endure. First session will be 4 hours long. You won't be allowed to cum for awhile yet. You are mine to do as I see fit, Loki. You are nothing but an object for my rage and for my cock” Tony says to him.

“Yes, Master...I am just an object” Loki moans out.

Tony moves Loki to a pole and chains him in place. He slips the cock ring on Loki's cock and licks up Loki's pre-cum. Loki moans at the gesture. Tony smiles at him. He didn't want Loki to see himself as truly a toy, this was just a role play. He kisses Loki's mouth and slips his tung into his Kitty's mouth. Loki moans and lets Tony have his way with his mouth. Tony steps back and gets the tools ready. Loki eyes the box with some nervousness yet also exictment. 

By hour one, his back was ripped up from the whip, his ass was rosy red. He was panting and covered in a mix of his own blood and sweat.

By hour two, he was filled with sex toys in his asshole, and had a fake cock deep in his throat. Tony told him it was training to deep throat cock. Tony added a third toy to Loki's asshole. Loki thought he was going to burst from how stuffed he felt. He enjoyed the way Tony mocked him for liking it, and he didn't even care that Tony called him a cock whore.

By hour three, he was nearing his limit. He couldn't stand on his own without aid of Tony. His legs were whipped raw and Tony had wrote all over Loki's body with body pens. Tony was playing with his ass this time with a bullet vibrator. Making Loki beg for more and taking it away when he got shy.

By hour four, he was so ready for the end. He was in pain. His nerves were on fire and he wanted so badly to cum. Tony could tell he had worn Loki down to nearly nothing. Loki was laying on his side on the cold floor, panting. His back was covered in blood, his ass was red from being spanked. His legs were all red from the whip and he had bruises on his wrists from the cuffs. 

“You ready to finally service me, Whore?” Tony asked

“Yes, Master...please fuck me....” Loki pants out

Tony is thrilled and voiltely yanks Loki by the collar chain to his feet. He pulls Loki to him and roughly kisses him. Loki moans into the kiss. Tony shoves Loki onto a dirty mattress. He puts a pillow under Loki's belly and perks his ass in the air for him. He chains Loki down to the bed. Loki lays there, panting, his ass perked for him.

“This is the final stage, Whore. I'm gonna fuck your ass raw, and if you please me, I'll let you cum. Understood?” Tony says, stroking his own cock

“Yes, master” Loki says.

Tony enjoys how easily his cock slips into Loki's tiny ass due to all the toys he forced Loki to fuck himself on, yet tight enough to almost feel like fucking him for the first time. He slides down to his balls. Loki cries out loudly at the new invasion, tears run down his face from the pain. Tony dries the tears as he starts to thrust into Loki.

“Your ass is so perfect, Loki. So tight, so small. Gods, I could fuck you for hours! Your such a dirty whore for my cock anyways, I bet you would love it” Tony says as he slaps Loki's already red ass.

“Yes, Master, I love your cock in my tiny ass...” Loki moans out.

Loki was trying to prevent himself from crying but he is well past his limit. The pain now out weighting the pleasure. He knows he can end it all with the safety word but he feels it means he is weak and can't please his master if he caves now. He is so close to the end and tries to endure. Tony notices Loki is no longer seem to be into it and seems to be repeating lines just to move things along. He starts to worry he pushed Loki too fast, too soon.

Loki grips the mattress tighter and tighter, moaning throaty as Tony finds his spot. Loki closes his eyes, trying to will himself to obey. Loki wasn't Tony's first submissive so he is better at telling when something is wrong. Tony changes the angle, hoping to ease some of what he thinks is wrong. Loki screams out in pain and starts to cry into the mattress.

Tony stops right away and pulls out carefully. Loki curls into himself, shaking from the pain. Tony releases Loki from the chains and pulls him into his arms. Loki cries on Tony's chest, mumbling that he is sorry for failing. Tony is taken aback and smiles at him. He rubs Loki's back and holds him close.

“You endured over 3 hours of some intense sexual acts, Loki, you didn't fail me. You have limits, Baby. I could never be more proud of you. That's why we have safety words, Loki. You need to use them,okay?” Tony says as he rocks Loki in his arms.

Loki nods and asks to be done. Tony nods and wraps Loki in a soft blanket as he picks up his mess. He leads Loki to his bedroom. He gets the after care kit, putting it on the night stand. Tony lays down and pats his chest. Loki winces as he lays ontop of Tony. Tony takes the damp rag and cleans off the blood from Loki's body. Loki moans at how good it feels.

“Now, Loki, what do you wanna wear? I know your cold or as close to cold as you can be with your race and all” Tony says.

“I wanna wear something that smells like you, Master...” Loki asks shyly

Tony smiles and zips up an AC/DC hoodie on his beloved Kitty. Loki nuzzles into Tony, feeling trust restored with the after care. Tony opens a drawer and pulls out some chocolate. He starts to feed Loki as Loki's eyes get heavy.

“Will you hold me, Master, as I rest?” Loki asks, yawning

“Is that what you want, Kitty? You want me to hold you?” Tony asks as he pulls the blanket half over Loki's head.

'Yes, master, I want to be held by you. I...feel kinda...small right now. The pain...feel kinda vulnerable right now...” Loki answers him.

Tony nods, understanding. He wraps his arms around his beloved Kitty. Loki can't fight the tiredness and falls sleep on Tony's chest. Bruce comes in for the night and notices the after care kit.

“You sure that was a good idea?” Bruce asks as he peers down the hoodie and sees the marks on Loki's back.

'I thought so but...now I'm not so sure. He made it to almost 4 hours but then he started to cry and now I feel like a dick. I totally didn't factor in his fear of being tossed out for being weak. I'll talk to him in the morning to see what can stay and what must change. But for now, Loki asked to be held as he rests, so thats what I am going to do.” Tony answers him

Bruce nods to that. He puts down a chair and runs warm oils though Loki's long hair. Tony watches as his lover starts to braid Loki's hair. Something Loki had told them Odin forbid Mages to do. Tony smiled as Bruce braids his hair into something a warrior who survived a harsh battle would do. 

'Master...?” Loki asks,sleepily

“Yes, Kitty?” Bruce asks

“Why are you braiding my hair, Master? I failed...” Loki says, rubbing his eyes

“Your a brave warrior who endured what his master wanted. You should have your hair braided, Kitty” Bruce says.

Loki blushes at that and slips back under to the nice feeling of his hair touched. Bruce kisses Loki's lips and climbs into bed on the other side of Tony. The two lovers kiss and fall asleep watching their beloved Kitty resting.


	4. How can someone be a wild fire and yet also a blizzard at the same time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has their first bad gender day with their new masters. Neither master is fully sure what to do about it aside from hold their Kitty tightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car sex/ Semi public sex; Purposeful misgendering; Tony's atheism kicks in when Steve is rude

They had their first bad gender day with Loki. Loki couldn't figure out how to dress nor what gender to present as. Bruce sat on the bed beside his beloved Kitty. He held Loki's hand as Loki lightly sobbed over this issue.

“What it feel like, Kitty?” Bruce asks them

“Like I'm a black hole, Master, and nobody can see me...” Loki says, sobbing

“What gender are you, Kitty?” Bruce asks them

I don't know...nothing I think...yet...I'm so confused, Master” Loki says

Bruce feels bad and pulls them into his lap, holding them close. Tony walked into Loki's room and sits beside Bruce and his Kitty.

“You feel genderless today, Kitty?” Tony asks them 

“Yes, Master. I feel...confused today” Loki says

“In terms of how your body should look, Kitty, what parts feel right?” Tony asks.

“I feel...like I should have breasts and a pussy between my legs...so...I should be female..but..I feel neither female nor male...what should I do,Master?” Loki says.

Tony nods and looks though Loki's female styled cloths and picks out something for them. He lays them on their lap and lifts up their chin. He carefully dries their tears and kisses them on the mouth. Loki moans at the kiss and leans into it.

“Be a good Kitty and wear what I have in your lap. Then we'll be going out for abit” Tony orders.

“Yes, Master” Loki says and starts to get dressed before their masters

Loki slips on the denim skirt, zipping it on the side. They slip on black leggings that end like carpi style pants. They clip on a bra and slip on a lacey sweater that hangs low on their shoulders. Loki looks at themselves in the mirror and blushes, feeling cute in the look. They clip on new bracelets Tony made so replace cuffs when they are outside the tower. They wear the bracelet on each wrist as a sign of submission to their masters.

Tony enjoys watching Loki dress and enjoys the sight when Loki checks themselves in the mirror regardless of their gender. Tony walks over to his Kitty and rubs his hands over their chest, enjoying the feel of their breasts though the lacey top. Loki moans at the touch.

“You enjoy your breasts being touched, Kitty?” Tony asks

“Yes, Master, they always get so hard for you...I like how it feels...when my nipples..get hard..” Loki says, getting abit bolder on talking dirty. 

“Good, they are my breasts to touch as I please, right, Kitty?” Tony asks.

'Yes, Master, they belong to you...” Loki says.

Tony smiles at them and unclips their collar chain. He nods towards Bruce and Bruce gets up and comes over to them.

“Where are we going, Master?” Loki asks

“We're going to a sex shop to get you some new toys, Kitty. We want to find more ways to help pleasure you. Being we're both always men, we don't got a lot of toys for women. We want all three of us to get off, your not a doll, Kitty, your special to us” Tony says

“I've never been in such a shop before, Master” Loki says.

Tony grins and has them put on some cute flats to wear out. Tony trains Loki to stare at the pavement as they walk as an act of submission. Tony leds them into the sex shop he's used for many years. He holds them by their left hand. Tony notices others turn to stare at his submissive. Bruce smiles behind his hand, he can tell Tony is in no mood to share Kitty with any of them.

“She looks alittle young, Stark” One of them says to him

“They are older than all of us and the building combined...and...off limits” Tony says with a huff

They look at the girl and then Stark and back again.

“Kitty, tell them who you are” Tony orders

Loki looks worried and flickers their eyes to Tony. Tony smiles at them and nods.

“Loki....” They say shyly

“Wait...Loki of Asgard is a submissive?!?” they say as they walk right into Loki's bubble

“Um...yes...” Loki says

One of the men lifts Loki's chin and kisses them on the mouth. Tony growls at that and pushes him off of Kitty. Bruce pulls Loki into his protective arms. Loki starts to panick and buries themselve into Bruce's shoulder. Tony rubs their back as he glares at the man. The man shrugs and walks off, sulking. Tony takes Loki by the hand to the sex toys.

“So, Kitty, I want you to take a look and whatever gets you wet, we'll get and them try out back home” Tony says.

Loki nods and starts to look around. Loki finds a vibrator they would like to try and Tony puts it in the cart. Loki looks over the lubs and finds a few they would like to try. Loki shyly puts in breast clamps into the cart. Tony smiles at that and pats them on the head. Tony pays for the goods and they return to the car. 

“Something is on your mind, Kitty. It's okay” Tony says

“I...I...wanna try something..but...” Loki says, looking out the window

“What is it, Kitty?” Tony says, rubbing their back

“I..I...want you to fuck me in the car....” Loki says

Tony grins and strips them of their cloths. He looks over the new lubs they had wanted and coats their breasts with one that tingles. Loki moans and rubs their legs together, trying to get friction. Tony smiles at that and coats the one Vibrator with it as well.

“I see you want to try something in both your pussy and ass at once, Kitty. You feeling that horny?” Tony asks, teasing them with it.

“Yes, master, I want you to fuck both my holes at once with it...please, Master...I'm...so needy for you...I want...want...you and Bruce to tag team in the car and fuck me...please...” Loki answers.

Both were shocked but pleased. Tony slips the vib into both openings and turns it on. Loki cries out at the invasion in their ass. Tony opens up the clamps and starts to place them on Loki's breasts.

“Tell me, Kitty, what do you want done to you? Tell us in every dirty detail” Tony orders.

“I..I...want to be fucked by that toy. I want my breasts abused by the clamps. I want to have cock in my throat. I want my ass spanked raw. I want cock in my pussy. I want public sex in this car with you both. Each having a turn in my pussy. I want hand prints on my hips and...I..want to be marked on my neck so...when we get home...everyone will know I was a dirty little Kitty and asked for public sex...” Loki says, blushing and getting wetter at their own requests.

“You want me to train your pussy to take both our cocks at once, Kitty?” Bruce asks.

'Yes, Master, I want both at once..please...” Loki says.

They smile at their brave kitty and Bruce starts to fuck them with the toy at a higher setting. Loki cries out his name. Tony puts Loki on their knees on the back seat and takes out the toy. Loki whimpers at feeling nothing. Tony slaps their ass, making Loki cry out in pleasure. Tony slips into Loki's pussy first and starts to thrust into them. Loki grips the seat infront of them, moaning. Bruce slips in as well and both thrust hard into them. Loki cries out 'master!” in pleasure.

“You enjoy this, Kitty?” Bruce asks them 

“Yes, Master, I love the feel of both your cocks in my pussy. So good...so stuffed...making me so wet...” Loki moans out

Tony grins at Loki as he teases their breasts with the clamps still on them. Loki cries out and moans. Bruce doesn't last long and cums inside of Loki's pussy with a shout of Loki's name. Loki moans at the feeling. Tony pulls Bruce into a rough kiss, Bruce moans into the kiss. Tony removes the clamps from Loki's breasts and fondles them as he moves harder into Loki. Loki cries out with his touch.

“You ready to cum, Kitty?” Tony asks, teasing a nipple between his fingers

“Yes, Master..I...I..wanna cum...” Loki moans out

“Be a good Kitty then. Your being so naughty and we love it” Tony says as he slaps their ass again.

Loki moans and leans back onto Tony's cock. Tony grins and rewards them by cumming in their pussy as well. Loki screams out his name as Tony fills them to the top. Tony pulls out of Loki and moves them so his face is between their legs. 

“Now I'm gonna eat you until you cum, Kitty, then I'm going to drink you up. Your such a naughty kitty today. Wonder what got you in such a horny mood” Tony says and then starts to lap up Loki's pussy

Loki cries out as Tony performs oral on them. Bruce reachs up and plays with Loki's breasts. Loki doesn't last long between them both and shouts their release as they pour into Tony's mouth and face. Tony moans and hungerly drinks them up.

Tony guides Loki to his lap, letting his Kitty curl up on him. They bury their face into his chest, panting. Tony rubs their back as Bruce gets their cloths ready.

“So what got you so turned on, Kitty?” Tony asks as he runs his hand though their hair

“ I...I..don't really know, Master, but...I just wanted this so badly...I...” Loki says.

“No need to feel shame for being horny, Kitty. Just curious your triggers for this. Now we're gonna re-dress you as we're about to pull up, okay?” Tony says.

“Yes, Master...” Loki says as they let their masters dress them again

Loki cooks their masters supper as the Avengers have a rare team meeting. Loki tries not to flinch when misgendered and just keeps cooking, their head down. Bruce walks over and rubs his Kitty's back. Loki tries to use their long hair to hide tears running down their cheeks. Bruce brushes back their hair and smiles sadly when he sees their tears. He turns them around and holds them close, stirring the pasta for them. 

“It's okay, Kitty, they just don't understand gender like we do yet. It will get better” Bruce says into their hair

“I know, Master, it just...hurts...being misgendered...it's like a thousand paper cuts...I..hurt master..” Loki says with a whisper

Bruce eyes widen at that and he gives Tony a nod. Tony is pissed and gets up.

“Tony? What's with you and Bruce today anyways?” Steve asks

“Loki is they/them today, would it kill you guys to use the correct term? Your in our house, not the other way around” Tony spats at his team

“Look, I get Loki is weird...alien..slave..thingy..but there is only male/female. Loki will get over it” Steve says

“Why are you holding Loki, an alien, to your human biology? That's fucking stupid!” Tony yells.

“Tony, stop cussing all the time. Anyways, Loki is a slave, right? He has no rights. He is just here for sex. So, why care how he is treated by us?” Steve says

“You keep doing it as though that will change their gender at will for you. You got some nerve trying to tame a God to your human will” Tony says

'He's not God. God is Jesus for one. Your an atheist, Tony, you don't even buy his claims of being divine” Steve says

“Loki is a God, one of who knows how many, and I'm still an atheist. A true God isn't butt hurt when they don't get worship. God leveled whole cities for sport cuz he didn't get his way. Loki? The God just wants respect. Has yet to flood a whole planet” Tony says

Steve gets livid at Tony's claim and storms out. Clint and Tasha eye Tony and walk out on him as well. Tony rolls his eyes and walks over to his Kitty and his boyfriend. He lifts Loki's chin and kisses their lips. Loki moans into the kiss, blushing.

“Ignore them, my God. You are you and you are the most Divine creature I have ever laid eyes on” Tony says

“You've always been such a good Devotee to me, Tony” Loki says

“Yep, always will be too. You have fun cooking up supper. We'll watch movies later as a family and then we will go to sleep together. As a family” Tony says firmly

“Yes, Master” Loki says with a bright smile on their face.


	5. Coming full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never stay the same when things are good for Tony. Loki gets the news he is bipolar, and his life style choices with his masters are forced to be taken alook at. One door shuts and another opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real kinks but there is self pleasure

Loki's hyper sexuality was a turn on but it bugged Tony all the same. Loki went from no sex drive to suddenly acting as though they needed sex everyday. So he took Loki to a doctor to see if this was truly Loki's own desire or if something was up. No good sex was worth Loki being mistreated, even if by mistake.

Loki looked male today but told Tony “they/them”. Tony smiled as Loki lightly napped in his lap while the doctor went over the test with Tony. The word “Bipolar” came out and Tony looked worriedly at Loki.

“Loki has been..rather..hyper sexual. It was great but..very out of character for them. Now with this...did I..rape them? I mean...they begged for it..but...” Tony asked, looking down at the sleeping deity.

“Not at all, Stark. You had no reason to see Loki's consent as suspect. Now that you do know, it will be what you and Bruce do next that matters. Loki's meds will reduce their sex drive but will aid them in battling the urge to self harm or kill themselves. Or you refuse them meds, have lots of great sex and Loki dies within a year or two. If your submissive means that much to you, you'll prove it to them.” The doctor said

“No, Loki will get all the treatment they need. No sex is worth that...” Tony says.

Bruce comforts Tony as Loki takes their first dose of their medication. Tony looks at Loki, worried he had a hand in making Loki sick. Loki smiles at him and curls up against him.

“You didn't make me sick, Tony. My father did. He had it and he pass it onto me. I'm gonna be okay though. Bruce says the meds will let me live a normal life” Loki says, enjoying the warmth of their masters.

“Do you..want to stop...I mean....I would hate for you to go away....but I don't wanna be a dad, Loki” Tony asks.

“No, I want to be your submissive still and I will still want both your touch. I just think it might be best for my mind if we leave bondage out of the mix” Loki says.

“Okay, thats cool. I can totally get behind that. I'm glad you want to stay, Loki. We would both miss you so much. We'll be here to help you with your treatment, okay?” Tony says, playing with some of Loki's hair

“That's good, Master. I want to stay right here with you both. I'm happy in your beds and in your arms” Loki says

Tony keeps notes of how Loki behaves with the new medication. Loki doesn't seem much different. They have good gender days and bad. They dress themselves with ease, and still enjoy books. Loki loves to cook for them and often dances to the latest music tracks. Loki asks to go out more, which is new, and very welcomed. They let Loki go out of the tower on their own as long as Loki wears their collar and has their cellphone on them at all times.

Loki tried out new hair colors and new clothing styles. Loki now went weeks without begging for sex and it didn't bother either one of them. Loki was happy to keep them company and thrilled to be loved all the same.

But it was Tony's life and nothing ever got to stay the same when things were good. Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed or if he pissed off someone some time back and it was just finally catching up to him.

First civil war happened, then Asgard got invaded and he got to tell Loki her mother was dead and no, she couldn't say goodbye, then Thor came back and tried to fix his mess with her, then Jane left him after being the reason Asgard got invaded, and now? Some weirdo calling himself “Doom” wanted a piece of him. What the fuck!

Doom stared him down as he laid on the ground. He couldn't believe today of all days his damn suite had to fail. It was not his day. He looked up when he saw Doom turn around. A red haired teen girl stood there, a dagger in her hand. Her green eyes were ice cold. 

“You must be Loki, tho I heard you were a God, not a Goddess” Doom said cooly

“Must everyone misgender me? I warned you not to touch my stuff” Loki says back

“Hey! Stop stealing my lines and making them sound sexier dammit, Lokes” Tony whined

Loki grinned at him with a wink and moved with speed neither saw coming. Doom was thrown into the building with one hand. Loki walked over to Doom, playing with her dragger.

“Stay the fuck away from my stuff and the fuck out of my city” Loki says

“You will yield to me, Loki, I can make you feel so good” Doom says

“Your robots are cheap, I bet you got a small cock too” Loki says with a grin

Doom glares at Loki. Loki shrugs and snaps her fingers, landing him in some random snow pile else where. Loki huffs and walks over to Tony, kneeling down infront of him.

“You lost to a lightening bolt, not even Thor's at that. Your oddly more breakable than I realized” Loki says

“Oh...oh..fuck you, Lokes, I had this in the bag” Tony says

“Oh? Really? Fine, guess you can walk home then and don't need me” Loki says as she gets back up.

“No...I give...walk me home, Loki?” Tony says.

Loki smiles at her victory and takes him home. Loki got him all healed up and was reading a book in his lab as he fixed his suite. Tony didn't miss the hyper sexual Loki as much as he feared he would. He still was sexual with Loki but it was tamer. It had taught him just how much he had taken all his other subs for granted. Bruce no longer wanted to be a dom and suggested shifting them into a Poly relationship. It sounded good but Tony knew Loki longed to wed and have a child. There was no way for 3 people to wed yet in any state. He had no issue with someday making Loki a mother if she asked however.

Things had changed though. It was slow and subtle. Loki wasn't always “Kitty” anymore. Loki was often Loki., Lokes, Lo, Bambi or reindeer games. Loki answered to them all. For Bruce, Loki was just Loki. He still loved to call her “Kitty” but less in a “I am your master way” and more in “Everyone else is giving you new names, I wanna too!”. 

“I wonder something, Tony” Loki said softly, looking though a book on Wicca

“What's that, Loki?” Tony asks.

“Am I still Kitty to you and Bruce? Things are great with the meds and I'm able to think and such, and I love still being here. I just..” Loki says

“You feel like we have too little sex now?” Tony asks.

“No and yet yes...maybe I'm just trying to readjust to the new set-up and its nothing. Part of me misses the old way of doing things. How we were. Part of me is thrilled to be allowed medication and to not be so hyper sexual and manic that I can't think rationally. I just wonder if..you still..desire me like that, I guess” Loki answers.

“You'll always be my Submissive, Loki, until you ask for an out. I'll always chain you to my bed and fuck your ass raw or ask you how wet your pussy is. I just want to give time for the meds to do their job so I know what is you and what is your mental illness. I don't want to pesudo-rape you because your consent is due to chemicals in your brain acting like a drug and giving you one hell of a trip. I'm sorry if this period has made you question your worth, however” Tony says. 

Loki is happy with the answer and curls up tighter with her new book. Tony smiles, thrilled to have calmed her fears. Tony brings up Loki's fears to Bruce later that night.

“I'm no longer into being a dom, nor do I wanna be a sub but I don't want her gone. I want my Kitty with us until the end” Bruce says.

“Good, cuz I want her still as well. Regardless of what gender she comes to us as. I think we should ease back into some of it tho. She feels unwanted and that makes me sad” Tony says.

“I agree, just not so crazy so we can better see the red flags” Bruce says.

“Now that we got that settled, how about I fuck you so your nice and bone tired for your trip torrow?” Tony asks, holding the lub bottle in his hand

'Oh yes, fuck me good and rough, Stark. I wanna feel you for days into my trip!” Bruce shouts at him.

Loki hears them having sex and smiles at them. She lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. The sounds of them start to make her wet and she trails a hand down her breasts and down her sleep pants. She feels how wet her folds are and moans at the self pleasure. Loki slips off her pants and underwear to the floor below. She listens to their sex and starts to finger her pussy to them. She cups one of her breasts with the other hand and pleasures it in sync with her fingering. 

Tony hears the ping of his phone and sees Friday letting him know that Loki is self pleasuring to them. Tony grins at that and tells Bruce. Bruce is turned on by that and makes sure he is even louder for his Kitty. Loki moans loudly as she switches to a normal vibrator. Bruce shouts his cum and pants under Tony. Loki moans at the sound and moves the toy harder and harder into herself. Tony slips away and into Loki's room, smiling at the sight of his sub getting off.

Tony steadies her hand and removes the toy. Loki looks at him, panting, blushing.

“I need your consent since it's been awhile, Kitty. I want to fuck your pussy” Tony says to her

“Yes, master, please fuck my pussy. I'm so wet...hearing you two..made me so wet...I wanna cum to you...master...” Loki says to him

Tony looks at her with smug pride and speads her legs. He slides his newly harden cock into her with ease and moans at how warm she is inside. Loki cries out his name and grips his shoulders. Tony starts to thrust into her.

“Tell me what you want, Kitty” Tony says

“Will..you...make love to...me?” She asks shyly

Tony smiles and holds her to himself as he slows the pace down, taking his time with her. Loki moans into his shoulder as she wraps her legs around his strong hips. Tony leans down and kisses her, Loki leans into the kiss.

Bruce stands by the door and smiles at them. Proud for Tony to learn the dif between making love and fucking. Tony cups her breast and starts to pleasure them.

“I am so in love with you, Loki. Ever since Germany...Gods, just when I think I can't fall more in love with you I do. You who glued me back together. You who braved the snow and ice to bring me back after Cap. You who rushed Doom with just a dragger for me. I am so in love with you. Male...Female...Neither...I can't stand a world without you in it, Loki” Tony says to her 

'I...I..love you, Tony. I keep trying to fight it. Bruce...had you first. But..I love you so much it hurts sometimes..a good hurt..but..I love you...I love you...” Loki says back, panting

Bruce smiles abit and walks out of the room. Tony falls alseep in Loki's bed as the God curls into him, in her post orgasm haze. Tony finds Bruce just before his flight.

“You gonna be back in a few months? I remember you explaining it but I had Fury yelling at me and good luck with that” Tony says.

“No, I'm not coming back” Bruce says, picking up his bags

“Wait...why?” Tony asks.

“You and Loki, I would have to be blind to not see it. You two are like the sun and the moon, this perfect gravity together.” Bruce says

“Wait, we want you too, Buddy. Loki loves us both” Tony says

“Tony, make Loki a mother, put a ring on her finger. I'm walking away, not due to Loki's confession, du e to this civil war. I'm unable to handle it. You got my number, I'll be back. Just not for awhile. Let Loki know it's not her fault, keep her on the meds and take care of yourself, okay? I love you enough to know what is best right now. Be a good father, let me be fun uncle” Bruce says, kissing Tony one last time.

“Bruce...” Tony says as the door shuts.

'It's my fault...isnt it?” Loki says

“No, it's nobody's fault. Sometimes there is nobody or nothing to blame for when things die, Loki” Tony says.

“Bruce said to make me a mother, does this mean you want a child with me?” Loki asks.

“Yes...I want a baby with you, and yes I want to marry you” Tony says, looking dead into Loki's green eyes

'You...want to marry me?” Loki asks

Tony pulls out the small box and walks towards Loki, thrilled Loki is not only male but wearing the very leathers he first met the deity in. He gets down to one knee before his God and opens the box. Loki looks at him puzzled.

“Will you let me marry you, Loki?” Tony asks him

'I...I..don't know how things work on Midgard...don't you usually...court someone first? I mean...I want forever with you..I'm just atad..confused” Loki answers

“I can court you first if you would like, I just don't fully know what that means. I just know for sure, your the one, Loki” Tony says.

“Yes...you can marry me, Tony” Loki says.

Tony is thrilled and pulls the God into his arms, holding him tightly. He couldn't believe the strange 6 years it had been. But now he knew he could do without Steve, and that he and Bruce had burnt out. He slipped the ring onto Loki's left hand and kissed him. Loki leaned into the kiss, enjoying how things had come full circle.


End file.
